Ultimate Survivor
by Lady Ju-san
Summary: Thought up by my brother. It's the the craziest ultimate survivor with the cast from FFVII and Good Morning America. Who will survive and who will be stranded? Total Randomness. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII (it's title and all it's characters) belong to Square Enix, not us!

Final Fantasy VII Ultimate Survivor

Story by: Graysen Gardner

Typed by: Bonnie Gardner

Day 1

Charlie: Hello, I'm Charlie Gibson here from Good Morning America.

Diane: And I'm Diane Sawyer.

Charlie: We're here today live, to witness an historical event.

Diane: That's right, Charlie. Today the cast from the well beloved Final Fantasy VII will arrive to participate in the ultimate survivor, a daring challenge of wits, courage, and skill. It's ultimate survivor, Final Fantasy style.

Charlie: And we'll be part of the action bringing you exclusive interviews, daring competition, and history in the making. We're just waiting for our competitors to show up.

Diane: That's correct Charlie. But lucky for us we already have one contestant here, Cid Highwind. What do you say about going over and getting an interview Charlie?

Charlie: That would be wonderful Diane.

The two give that "I'm rich and you're not" laugh and head over to Cid. He's passed out, lying face down, on the warm sand near the shoreline. Charlie and Diane approach.

Diane: Cid, oh Cid. Wake up Cid.

Charlie: We'd like to get an interview, Cid.

Cid: W-what? What the hell's goin' on? Who the hell are you? H-hey what the #!$ are you doing! Get out of my damn house!

Charlie and Diane are taken aback and exchange glances. Diane seems a bit appalled, but keeps the smiles going.

Diane: Cid this isn't your house, it's a remote island.

Charlie: You must be lost, Cid. This is where the competition is taking place, the Ultimate Survivor. You and your companions will be taking place in this competition.

Cid: The only thing lost is your sorry ass! Now get those snooty asses out of my house damn it!

Again Charlie and Diane exchange glances. They hurriedly haul out of there, away from the unpleasant Cid.

Diane: Well, that didn't go as planned.

Charlie: It must be this hot weather, Diane.

Diane: Indeed,

A couple of hours later a plane arrives and nineteen other FF7 characters make their way up the beach towards Diane and Charlie. Sephiroth is the first to walk up to them. Like vultures waiting for that damn rabbit to die Charlie and Diane swoop in.

Charlie: The silver hair. You must be the one known as Sephiroth. We've heard of you. Tell us, how was your flight?

Diane: And tell us how you plan to win this competition. Our audience is just dying to know.

Sephiroth: Piss off, morons, that's how.

Charlie: Uh, Sephiroth you're on national television. Isn't there anything you'd like to say to the audience?

Sephiroth: Would _die_ suffice?

Suddenly a voice ran out! Charlie, Diane, and Sephiroth all turned to see Cid running towards them! He stopped short in front of Sephiroth!

Cid: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Hello Cid.

Cid stares at Sephiroth, Sephiroth stares at Cid. Cid then grabs a beer bottle that was in his rear pocket and smashes it against a nearby rock and runs at Sephiroth screaming in a swearing fury!

Cid: Damn you Sephiroth! Damn you to hell! F#$en die!

Sephiroth just stands there watching him. As he gets closer Sephiroth speaks.

Sephiroth: Cid, I can't believe you broke your Jake Daniels bottle just get back at me.

Cid quickly stops and stares at his now shattered bottle.

Cid: Oh shit you're right! Why! WHHHHHHHHY!

Charlie: Wow! Two minutes into the competition and already bad blood and dramatic loss!

Cid: Shut the hell up and get me some damn glue!

It was then that Cloud, Reno, Barret, and many other FF7 characters started heading up towards them.

Cloud: Whoa! What a dump!

Aeris: Oh come now Cloud. It's very lovely.

Reno: It's an eye sore. What do you think Rude?

Rude: It sucks.

Charlie and Diane quickly jump into the group of the FF7 characters.

Charlie: Ah so you're Reno of the Turks. Can we get an interview?

Reno: No.

Charlie: Hm, well how about you Rude?

Charlie quickly turns to Rude holding a microphone up to him.

Rude: Beat it.

Reno: Talk to idiot Cloud over there.

Diane: Excuse me?

Rude: He's a forgetful person.

Charlie and Diane shrug and quickly surround Cloud.

Diane: Hi Cloud.

Charlie: Can we get an interview?

Cloud: Hey! Hey! I'm here to eat dinner that's it, okay?

Reno: Hey watch this! Hey Cloud your shoe's untied.

Cloud: Hey thanks.

But though Reno has set his trap, Cloud never looks down at his shoes.

Reno: Well Cloud, aren't you gonna look down?

Cloud: Why would I want to do that?

Reno: Because I just told you your shoe's untied.

Cloud: My shoe's untied?

Reno glances at Charlie and Diane.

Reno: Well I didn't make him look as stupid as I wanted to, but I proved my point.

Cid: All right let's cut the crap! What the hell are we here for anyways!

Charlie: A competition.

Cid: Hey, I don't need a smart-ass, know it all intruder to lie to me tellin me it's for a competition!

Sephiroth: (turns to Cid) Cid it's a competition.

Cid: Oh. Hey a competition with my ol' buddies! This kindda sounds fun!

It was then that Cait Sith arrived.

Cait Sith: Hi guys! Get ready to have a fabulous time!

Cid: Oh crap.

Reno: You think that's bad? Try spending a five hour flight with it.

Cid: That's it I'm taking an overdose of vacaden.

Sephiroth: You know it ain't worth it.

To top it all off, Yuffie then appeared.

Yuffie: Hi guys!

Sephiroth: (turns to Cid with his hand out) Give me those.

Yuffie: Oh come on! With all of us back together who needs drugs?

Cid: I do.

Reno: Hey Cid can I get a few of those?

Charlie: Hey no drugs allowed on the island.

There was dead silence for a couple of seconds.

Cid: H-how the hell am I going to survive without drugs?

Reno: Come on Char, this aint one of those crappy jokes you pull on Good Morning Sweden, is it?

Charlie: It's Good Morning America and I tell funny jokes.

Rude: They're shitty.

It was then that the sound of a trumpet interrupted the dispute! From the plane came along red carpet and everybody, but Cait Sith, dodged out of the way. Then Tseng, the man in charge of the four Turks, came running out of the plane!

Tseng: All hail the mighty Rufus!

Reno: Lord Rufus!

Rude: Master Rufus.

Rufus: Hi all. Long time no see.

As Rufus made his way down the red carpet towards the others he hit a bump, it was Cait Sith. Rufus stopped in his tracks.

Rufus: Tseng.

Tseng: Yes sir?

Rufus: What the hell is this lump here?

Tseng: Nothing we can't fix, right men?

Reno: We can be of service.

Rude: Gladly.

Within seconds the three Turks stared beating the crap out of the "lump."

Rufus: It doesn't seem to be working.

Tseng: Requesting one more minute, sir.

Rufus: Request granted. Take your time.

Reno: Maybe if we attack it from a different angle…

Rude: I'm game.

A punch from Rude, a kick from Tseng, and E.M.R. from Reno dislodged the pitiful Cait Sith.

Cloud: Wow! Look at the size of that rock.

Sephiroth: Cloud don't be stupid. It's just that waste of life Cait Sith.

Close by Charlie and Diane were shouting out questions to Vincent, Barret, Hojo, Aeris, and Average Soldier who had just got off the plane.

Charlie: How was your flight, Vincent?

Diane: And how are you planning to help your team win, Barret?

Charlie: Did you enjoy first class, Hojo? What about you Miss Aeris?

Diane: Please Vincent look into the camera!

But Vincent would have none of it. He took his sawed off shotgun, raised it into the air, and fired off two bullets!

Vincent: If you want to live long enough to see next year I suggest you leave me alone.

But Cid quickly broke in.

Cid: That's it! Everyone out!

Cloud: What?

Reno: Uh…

Cid: I will not have gunplay in my house damn it!

Then Cid grabbed for his spear!

Aeris: Oh my god!

Barret: He'll do it.

Sephiroth: He's loco.

Tseng: PROTECT RUFUS!

Cloud: Wow, a starfish!

Reno: Bring it on old man!

Rude: Shall I help?

Reno: No, stay close to Rufus.

Rude: (nods) On second thought I'll stay close to Rufus.

It was all Cid and Reno. Who would be victor? Reno clutched his EMR ready to strike at any time. Cid was in a drunken bottle fury mode with his spear held high. Reno quickly charged trying to catch Cid off guard! But then something unexpected happened!

Charlie: Hold it!

Charlie Gibson had jumped right in front of Reno to stop the fight! He glanced at both men to make sure they had stopped their attacks!

Reno: What the hell are you doing old man! Never get between a wolf and his prey!

Charlie: Look there is no figh……

But before Charlie could finish Reno had electrocuted him! Charlie was now lying on his back motionless! All of the FF7 characters that had made it off the plane circled around him!

Sephiroth: Damn…

Vincent: Darkness now has him.

Rude: Way to go dude! Ya fried 'em!

Aeris: Oh my he's not breathing!

Rufus: Excellent.

Cloud: Guys the starfish ain't moving.

Barret: Would you shut up about the stupid starfish!

Cloud: What starfish? Hey look a starfish!

Diane: Oh my god! Does anybody know CPR?

Tseng: Ya did the right think Reno.

Reno: Hell yah! Score one for the Turks!

Rude: Damn straight!

Diane: What do you mean by that?

Tseng: The dude's dead.

Sephiroth: It would be funny if it twitched.

Diane: He's not an "it".

Cid: It is now.

Average Soldier: Well one less burden on this island.

Diane: I can't believe what you guys are saying! How could….

But before Diane could start her speech Yuffie and Cait Sith broke their way into the circle.

Yuffie: Hey guys!

Cait Sith: What are ya lookin at?

It was if a bad odor just hit the area. The FF7 characters left the scene leaving Yuffie and Cait Sith to talk amongst themselves. Several hours later the characters, along with the others that had come off the plane; Zack, Jenova, Scarlet, Tifa, Red XIII, and Elena, met at the center of the island to make teams.

Diane: We are here for today's competition, but before we begin, we must mourn the loss of the beloved Charlie Gibson.

Turks: (coughing)

Diane: In honor of him we will bow our heads and give a moment of silence.

Cid: (burp)

Sephiroth: Sweet.

Aeris: Shhh!

Suddenly the sound of a wrapper being opened could be heard.

Tifa: Cloud!

Cloud: What?

Aeris: Shhh!

Cloud: Hey I brought these corn nuts for a reason and that's to eat them.

Tifa: Well do you have to eat them now?

Cloud: Eat what? Hey corn nuts!

Diane: Would you all shut up!

Reno: Whoa! What crawled up your butt and died?

Diane: Hey I don't want to hear another word from you mister!

Sephiroth: Can we just make the teams already?

Cid: Yeah my ass is starting to ache!

Diane: All right! All right! You're all lucky I'm not the violent type.

Tseng: (sarcastic) Oh yeah that would be scary.

Diane was pissed, but because she was on television she didn't do anything drastic. She just pulled out a card and read what was on it.

Diane: Team one will be: Reno, Rude, Rufus, Tseng, and Elena. Team two will be: Cloud, Sephiroth, Aeris, Tifa, and Cait Sith.

Sephiroth: Crap!

Cloud: Crap!

Tifa: Crap!

Aeris: No!

Diane: Uh….okay. Team three will be: Cid, Vincent, Barret, Red XIII, and Hojo. And finally team four will be: Yuffie, Scarlet, Average Soldier, Zack, and Jenova. You will be allowed ten minutes to make up a team name then you will be assigned your huts.

The teams quickly got together to discuss the names.

Diane: Well as a reporter we are going to try and get a look into these conversations.

Diane and the cameraman rushed over to team three where Barret was giving his opinion.

Barret: I think we should be called AVALANCHE!

Cid: How about no!

Hojo: You know what I think?

Vincent: Shut up old man! No one wants to know what you think!

Hojo: Hey listen here I'm the scientist, I think I know what's best for the team!

Red XIII: You're a quack!

Hojo: Am not!

Vincent: Quack! Quack! Quack!

Hojo: Shut up you're hurting me mentally!

Vincent: Serves you right you bastard!

Diane and the cameraman retreat.

Diane: Getting a little too violent over there. What do you say we check out team two?

They dash over to team two to see what's going on.

Cait Sith: The Golden Saucer!

Aeris: The Tulips!

Tifa: The AVALANCHE!

Sephiroth: SHUT UP!

Aeris: No, that's a rude name.

Sephiroth: No, I mean SHUT UP!

Cloud: I think shut up is a good name.

Sephiroth: Shut up Cloud!

Cloud: Hey I'm no team leader. Put someone else's name in it.  
Sephiroth:…I need a drink.

Diane: Let's go over to team four.

They switch gears and head over to the other side of the room.

Yuffie: The Ninjas!

Scarlet: The Rich and Beautiful!

Average Soldier: The Others.

Zack: That's cool, the Others.

Average Soldier: Jenova what's your opinion?

Jenova was in a corner tweaking out.

Jenova: You will suffer! Everyone will suffer and die! You will beg your killer for your life, but he will kill you anyway and your body will never be found! You'll be lost and tortured souls. Heh, heh, heh….

Zack: Dude that thing needs help.

Average Soldier: Or a diary.

Diane: Well, were just about out of time. Let's go check out one more team then we'll leave.

Diane and the cameraman now head towards the Turks. But the Turks weren't discussing their name; in fact they were doing noting for that matter. Reno and Rude were playing cards with the others sat nearby.

Diane: What are you doing?

Reno: Black Jack. Hit me.

Rude: Bust.

Reno: Shit.

Diane: Watch your language you're on television.

Reno: So, don't you have that beep button thing?

Diane: Well…yes. Anyways, aren't you going to discuss your team name?

Tseng: What's there to discuss?

Diane: How do you mean?

Reno: What do you mean "how do you mean"?

Diane: What?

Rude: Exactly, go away.

Diane: Why?

Rufus: Leave!

Diane: NO!

The room was dead silent now, all except for Jenova who kept ranting on how everyone was going to die.

Rufus: Excuse me, I must have heard you wrong. What did you say?

Diane didn't say a word more. Neither did she dare move. The only movement in the room was Reno reaching for his EMR and Rude, Tseng, and Elena popping their knuckles. Luckily for Diane the cameraman was there.

Cameraman: Nothing, she said nothing.

Rufus: That's what I thought.

Diane didn't speak for the next couple of minutes and everyone was able to take a deep breath. Eventually Diane had to ask the team for their names.

Diane: Team one what's your…

Rufus: Turks.

Diane: Team two?

Sephiroth: Bad Blood.

Cloud: Hey I thought we were going to be "Shut up".

Sephiroth: I wish you would.

Diane: Team three?

Cid: Dark and Scary. hiccup

Vincent: I envy the dead.

Diane: Team four?

But when Diane looked over to team four Yuffie and Scarlet were tied up and gagged.

Zack: The Others.

Jenova: DIE YOU HEAR! DIE!

Zack: Dude shut her up!

Average Soldier: I'm trying, but she's scary!

Diane: Will you all just SHUT UP! I want to assign hut so I don't have to talk to you anymore!

Sephiroth: Damn woman!

Aeris: How can you be so rude?

Reno: It's easy! Just say what's on your mind.

Aeris: I think you're all big bullies.

Rude: Oooh ouch.

Tseng: Harsh dude.

Rufus: I'm tired. I need something to sleep on.

Tseng: Assign the huts A.S.A.P! Master Rufus is tired!

Diane: Team one you'll have the north hut, team two east hut, team three south hut, and team four west hut.

Reno: Finally some peace and quiet around here.

Rude: You said it.

_To be continued…_

By the way, Average Soldier, if you didn't already figure it out, is one of Shinra's many lower class Soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Part I

The teams had gone to their huts without complaint, most of them anyways. It was morning, a rather peaceful one surprisingly. Unfortunately this peaceful silence was broken by Diane's loud obnoxious knocks on the hut door. It was day two. Someone had to get them up. Diane stared with "The Turks" on the north side of the island. And because of Diane's one day history with the Turks, she knocked the loudest here.

(Knock, knock, knock)

Reno answered the door.

Reno: What the hell do you want?

Diane: It's time to get up. You have to be prepared for your first competition.

Reno turns around to check the time.

Reno: It's five in the f---ing morning! Tell the competitors to wait another five hours! Damn!

Diane: If you and your team aren't in the middle of the island by 6:30 you're all disqualified!

Reno paused, looked at the ground, and thought about it.

Reno: Bitch!

Reno quickly slammed the door in Diane's face.

Diane gave off a huffy sigh and then went over to the "Bad Bloods" hut with another round of annoying knocking. Cloud answered the door. When he saw Diane, his face was quickly masked by a blank expression.

Diane: It's time to get up.

Cloud:……………..

Diane: Get your team ready and meet us in the middle of the island by 6:30.

Cloud:…Sephiroth! There's a stranger at the door!

Sephiroth appears at the door behind Cloud.

Sephiroth: Oh hell it's you! What the hell do you want at this hour!

Diane: You and your team, center of the island, 6:30, to prepare for your first competition.

Sephiroth: Are you serious!

Diane: Does it look like I'm joking?

Sephiroth: Damn it!

Sephiroth too slams the door in Diane's face! And there were still two other huts to visit and wake. Diane made her way swiftly over to the "Dark and Scary" hut, but when she got there, four of the competitors were already outside. The only one that was missing was Cid.

Diane: Ah, you're up already. I trust you had a good night sleep.

Barret: What the hell are you doing here?  
Diane: So you didn't get the message? The competitors are to meet in the middle of the island by 6:30. If you do not appear in time, then you will be disqualified.

Barret, Vincent, Red XIII, and Hojo all gave her a dirty look, although Hojo's had an insane glint to it. Diane quickly retreated and ran over to the "Others" hut. She went up to the door and was about to knock when it flew open! Out ran Yuffie followed by Average Soldier and Zack!

Zack: That does it! Get her! Get her!

Average Solider: Right!

Yuffie had already climbed up one of the nearby trees. She stuck her tongue out at them.

Yuffie: Ha!

Zack: You get down here!

Diane: Excuse me.

Average Solider: What?

Diane: Is there a problem?

Zack: She's the problem. (he points up towards Yuffie)

Diane: But you're supposed to be a team. If you don't get along, how will you ever win the competition?

Average Soldier: I dunno. What do you say Zack?

Zack: Eh.

Diane: Yes, well, I need you and your team to meet in the middle of the island at 6:30. If you do not know up before or at that time, your team will be disqualified.

Zack: But if we were disqualified, doesn't that mean we get to go home?

Diane: Not necessarily.

Average Soldier: What kind of competition is this!

Zack: That's what I'd like to know!

Diane slowly backed out of the situation. It was time to get back to the middle of the island where the competitors would soon meet. She had to get ready. Joe and Michael, the cameramen, already had everything set up when she got there.

Joe: Hurry Diane! You're on in five, four, three two, one…

Diane: Good morning and welcome to the Ultimate Survivor, day two. Yesterday, we met our contestants, put them into teams, and assigned them to their huts. Sadly to say, we also lost our dear Charlie Gibson to an unfortunate accident. But here now to assist me is our good friend Tony Perkins! Hello Tony.

Tony: Hello America, glad to be here. (phony chuckle)

Diane: We are all glad you're here, Tony. (she turns back to the camera) In a few minutes the teams will assemble where we will discuss what challenges they will face during their stay here and what they will competing for. I have it all here in this envelope.

Tony: I can't wait, Diane.

Diane: Tony, while we're waiting, why don't you give us a weather report.

Tony: Good idea, Diane.

Tony goes rambling off about the weather. By the time he is nearly finished, the competitors have already arrived. Diane takes her place in front of the camera again, after fixing her hair, and the contestants stand behind her most of them already fet up with things.

Diane: Hello contestants and welcome to…

Sephiroth: We don't have all day so let's get this shit over with!

Diane: Well before we do, I'd like you to introduce you to a colleague of mine, Tony Perkins.

Tony: Hello all. It's great to be here.

Reno: Wait…Tony Perkins…you're the guy on that news show who never gets the weather report right, yes?

Tony: Why yes, that's me.

Reno: I'LL KILL YOU!

Rude, Tseng, and Elena jump out to restrain Reno from beating the shit out of Tony.

Cait Sith: Please! We must not fight! We need to pull together!

Sephiroth: Shut the hell up! I'm tired of your peace bullshit!

Aeris: Come on Sephiroth, it's been one night.

Sephiroth: And it was a living hell! God why have you forsaken me! Why!  
Zack: You think that's bad? That little bitch Yuffie keeps stealing our shit while we sleep.

Tifa: Yuffie, is that true?

Yuffie is over in a corner examining Zack's passport. She gasps when her name is mentioned and stuffs it back down her shirt.

Yuffie:…No…

Red XIII: Oh yeah? Well Hojo keeps looking at me funny. And he keeps chuckling to himself when we make eye contact.

Hojo: Hehehehehehehehehe

Barret: And Cid farts in his sleep! He smoked us out of our own hut! Isn't that right? (Nudges Vincent's shoulder)

Vincent: Don't start…

Aeris: Oh please, let's not argue.

Cloud: I read that it helps to talk about your problems. If we continue we may make a breakthrough thus becoming better people and friends.

Sephiroth: You _read _Cloud?

Cloud: No one is here to take your call. Please leave a message after the beep.

Diane: Enough!

Silence broke out amongst the competitors, but Diane knew that one more spark would ignite a whole eruption. Best leave the true killings for the competition, if any.

Diane: Now it is my duty to read to you the competition you will be participating in today and the prizes that you will be playing for. Each round is a total of five competitions. The prizes are as follow: First place will win a trip home on a luxury cruise. The rest will have to stay here and survive one more round. Second place, with the next highest score, gets their own personalized hut to stay in. Third place will get five rolls of toilet paper and will still have to find their own place to stay. The team with the lowest score will get…one rock.

Zack: Only one!

Cid: What kind of bullshit are you pullin'!

Diane: I'm not done! Do you wanna know what the competition is or not!

Reno: Does it have to be told by you!

Diane: Do you want Tony to do it?

Reno: (mumbles) No.

Diane: Well then, tonight at 6:00 sharp, the teams will meet on the north east side of the island. There we have a station set up. You are to proceed there where you will be given a full overview. That is all.

Tensions were high as the teams left to wait and ponder about their upcoming competition. Even as night fell, and the competition neared, they were still on each others nerves. The only ones who were fully ready to go were the Turks who had no problem being around one another. The teams headed to the north east side of the island as instructed when 6:00 came around. There, they found the small hut set up for them, with torches ablaze. Inside, Diane, Tony, and the camera men were all set up. Behind them were two chairs and one circular table.

Diane: Welcome, teams, to your first competition. Tony will tell you your objective for tonight.

Tony: Thank you, Diane. Hello competitors. In tonight's competition, each team will choose one member to represent them as they face of fin the liquor competition, sponsored proudly by Jack Daniels.

A huge smile appeared on Cid's face. He began to look like a little kid at Christmas anticipating the moment when he could open his gifts.

Tony: Each member will then take shot after shot until one gives up or passes out. The victor of this competition will receive the full five points. Second place receives three points; third place receives two, and last will receive a zero. You have ten minutes to choose your representative.

The teams huddle in their groups close together to choose the one that would represent them. Being the kind person that I am, I will provide you an insiders look on our team's discussions.

The Turks: Reno. Yeah, big time Reno!

Rufus: And excellent plan. You've got to do it, Reno. With you and your liver of steel we could jump to an early lead and perhaps get off this god forsaken island.

Reno: I will not let you down sir! All hail Rufus!

Elena: Lord Rufus!

Rude: Sire Rufus!

Tseng: Master Rufus!

Rufus: Together, we will not fail.

Meanwhile…over with the "Bad Blood's"…

Tifa: We need to pick someone geared up for this competition.

Aeris: Certainly not me. I could never do something like this.

Cloud: What about Cait Sith?

Sephiroth: We're trying to pick someone who can win, Cloud!

Cait Sith: Hey I can win this competition hands down.

Sephiroth: I have more faith in Cloud then I ever could in you!

Aeris: Why don't you do it, Sephiroth?

Tifa: Yeah. You're a tough guy. Go show 'em up.

Cloud: Yeah!

Sephiroth: You'll see! I'll show 'em all! Nobody can topple the One Winged Angel!

With the "Dark and Scary"…

Nanaki: I'm certainly not gonna do it.

Hojo: But you'd be the perfect specimen…I mean candidate.

Vincent: Shut up old man! You don't get a say!

Hojo: Then why don't you do it, Valentine?

Vincent: It's between Barret and Cid.

Barret: I can totally pull it off!

Cid: No! Pick me god damn it! ME!

Barret: Why you!

Vincent: Just let him do it.

Cid: HELL YEAH!

With the "Others"…

Scarlet: Is everyone sick? Why do such a competition? (flips her hair)

Average Soldier: Okay…we know Scarlet is out of the question.

Zack: (to Average Soldier) well, we have you and me. All we have to figure out is who will go for it.

Average Soldier: What about Jenova? Think she can do it?

Zack: Well Jenova?

Jenova: (is laughing her head off) I'm the queen! THE QUEEN YOU HEAR ME! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! YOU WILL ALL BEG ME FOR MERCY!

Zack: (sighs) She just keeps going and going.

Average Soldier: Well I think it would be best if we…

Yuffie: Let me do it!

Zack: You?

Yuffie: Yeah! I've done it before!

Average Soldier: You have?

Yuffie: Of course! I'll win for sure! Let me go! Let me go!

Zack: Well…(turns to Average Soldier), should we risk it?

Average Soldier: Are you positive you can win?

Yuffie: Oh believe it!

Zack: All right then.

Yuffie: YAY!

Diane: And so the competitors have been chosen. Who will be daring enough to win tonight's competition?

Tony: We'll just have to wait and see, Diane. Would everyone please step back and competitors please step forth as we begin the first round!

_To be continued…_

Well…what did you think of Day 2? And who do you think will win the liquor competition? Will it be Reno, Sephiroth, Yuffie, or Cid?


End file.
